Hugh vs Silver
Silver vs Hugh.png|Awesome's Silver vs Hugh.jpeg|Dio's Hugh vs Silver '''is a what-if episode of Death Battle Description Pokémon Gold and Silver vs Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 ! Two rivals, thief vs thief-hater GO! Interlude Blade: The rival. '''Lion: One of the best aspects of a game. And Round 5's about to commence. Blade: Hugh, the thief-catcher from Gen V. Lion: And Silver, the thief boy of Gen 2. Blade: I'm the Blade, and he's Red Lion, Lion: And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills... Blade: To find out who would win... Blade, Lion: A '''Death Battle. Hugh Blade: Hugh was a normal boy living in Aspertia City, when Team plasma claimed his sister's... Uhh '''Lion: Cat blackness . Blade: Liepard. Lion: Kitty. Purrloin. Blade: Whatever. Hugh, with his love for Pokemon, vowed to get Purrloin Back for his sister, and raised an Oshawott in an egg. Lion: He then evolved this Oshawatt into Samurott, which absolutely kicks ass. Blade: Like any Pokemon, Samurott has a limit of four moves, ranging from Megahorn, a Bug move that's EXTREMELY powerful, Hydro Pump, a blast of concentrated water for killing his opponents, Ice Beam, an ice shot that freezes his opponents, and Grass Knot, a move that deals more damage to heavier opponents. It holds the Focus Sash, an item preventing it from getting killed by one-hit KO moves. Being pure Water, it has weaknesses against Grass and Electric, and resists Fire, Ice and... Well... Itself. Its got the Torrent ability, meaning when at critical points, it'll make bigger splashes. Lion: Hugh also has an Eelektross, an Electric Pokemon that has NO weaknesses. It knows Dragon Claw, a slash move that deals moderate damage, Crunch, a move that lowers it's opponent's defense, Flamethrower, a blast of fire that can burn its opponents, and Wild Charge, an attack so strong it'll even hurt Eelektross. Eelektross holds the Leftovers, reviving some health each turn. ''' Blade: Then Hugh has his Unfezant, which holds the scope lens, an item boosting critical-hit ratios. A Normal-Flying-Type, Unfezant can beat down bugs, grass and is UTTERLY IMMUNE to Ghost and Ground attacks! It's still weak against Electric, Ice tho. It knows U-Turn, allowing it to switch out after attacking, Giga Impact, an extremely powerful Normal-Type move that needs a recharge turn af, Swagger, a move that boosts it's opponent's Attack, but confuses it, and Aerial Ace, a move that NEVER misses. It's ability, Super Luck, let's it land critical hits much easier. '''Lion: Then there's his Simisage, a monkey-ape shit thing that holds a Salac Berry, which boosts his Speed when in critical points. It's ability, Gluttony, means it'll eat berries earlier. It being a Fire type, has resistances to itself, Grass, Bug and Ice type attacks, but gets beat pretty easily when exposed to Water and Ground. It knows Energy Ball, a ball of nature, Stone Slide, a move that flinches it's opponents, Acrobatics, a move that deals decent damage if the user is itembare, and Foxus Blast, a move that lowers its opponents Sp.D. Blade: Then he has his Flygon, which knows Earthquake, a casual move, Draco Meteor, a blast so Powell it lowers Flygon's Sp. Atkins stat, Flamethrower, which does what we know to burn its foes and holds the Draon Gem, furthering it's Dragon power. Being a Dragon Ground, it's Imne to itself, but also... Somehow weak? Blade: Err... Lion: Anyway, it's weak against Ice, which destroys it, and Fairy. It blocks out Fire tho. Blade: And last but not least charges in Bouffalant. Like most Normal types, it's pretty balanced, and has a Muscle Band and Sap Sipper, both which boost it's attack, Sap Sipper involving Grass. It's weak against Fighting only, and is immune to Ghost. It knows Head Charge, Wild Charge, Megahorn and Earthquake, most of these giving it recoil. Lion: Hugh has done many great things, such as taken down Team plasma and saved the world. Blade: Hugh isn't to be overestimated though. He often runs into things without thinking, rushing to the job when most necessary. But dont piss him off, either. Die. Hugh: I'll use this Oshawott I raised since it was an egg! Silver Lon: You're a kid living in New Bark Town. You get yourself a Cyndaquil from the Pokemon Lab at Elm's. And then you meet... Blade: Silver! A thief boy set out to destroy Team Rocket, the--uhr, greatest criminal organization in the world? Lion: You see, long a time ago a boy named Red took down Team Rocket's boss single-handedly. And that was Silver's father. This man later on abandoned Silver. Enraged at his sudden abandonment, Silver swore to crush every last bit or the Members of said Team. Blade: Then Silver decided to steal a Totodile from Elm's Lab, but after a few beatings from Gold, he decided it was time for a change. And so he trained in the Dragon's Den. There he battled Champion Lance and Leader Clair and Boy was it tough. Afterwards, Silver surprisingly acted nicer. Lion: And then he has this team at the final battle against him. He has a Sneasel, who has the ability Inner Focus, preventing it from flinching. It's weak to Fighting, which utterly rekts and also resists Dark, Ghost, Ice and is IMMUNE to Psychic. It knows the moves Faint aAttack, a moderate move, Icy Wind, a move that has a chance to slow down its opponents, Metal Claw, a move that can boost its stats, and Shadow Claw, a critical hitbased move. Blade: Then Silver has a Gengar, a Ghost/Poison type that is weak to Psychic, Itself, Dark and that's it. It also resists itself, as well as Fairy. It knows Shadow Ball, a move that lowers the opponents Defenses, Sludge Bomb, a moderate damaging Poison Move, and Dark Pulse, a move of sounds. It can also use Confuse Ray, my personal favorite move, which really pisses off it foesd. Lion: Silver also has a Magneton, an Electric Pokemon weak against Ground, Fighting and the-ever-present Fire type. It has Discharge, a move that can sometimes prevent it's targets moving, Magnet Bomb, a move that never misses, and Mirror Shot,. Blade: Silver also has a Crobat, which knows Air Cutter, a critical move, Toxic, a move whose damage gets worse by the minute, Bite, a shitty move that makes it's opponents flinch, and Confuse Ray. It has aInner Foucs, which, like from before stops it flinching to enemy attacks. It's weak against Ice, and Psychic. It resists Ground, Bug, Poysoon and that's all. Lion: Silver also has an Alakazam, a Psychic Pokemon with Synchronize, which passes on status conditions to the sender. Being a Psychic type, it resists Psychic, Fighting, and that's all. Its weak to a Ghost, Bug and Dark-based attacks, and knows Reflect, a move that creates a Psychic wall that lets it take a physical hit better, Recover, which restores a fuckton of HP, Psychic, a move that can lower its opponents Sp. Defenses and Focus Blast, a Fighting Type move we already described in Hugh's story. Blade: And last but definitely not least is Red Lion's favorite Pokemon, Feraligatr. It has Torrent, whichc bossts Water Type moves in a pinch. It resists Water, Fire and Ice, and is only weak against Electric and Grass. It knows Crunch, a move that can lower it's opponent's Defense stats, Ice Fang, a move that can sometimes freeze or flinch it's opponents, Slash, a move that land crits more often, and Aqua Tail, a damage-dealing Water tail bash. Lion: Silver has many feats, such as the time he destroyed ALL of Victory Road. Blade: But Silver isn't very... stable. When in pain in battle, he gets damn philosophical, often making him more confused and vulnerable to defeat. Lion: But while Silver is a douche, he's a powerful douche, especially when he wants to kick something. Beware Silver. Silver: WHAT?! The embarrassing one in the weird costume for me?!!! No way I can battle with her! Pre Battle Blade: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle A normal day in Aspertia City... As per usual... Hugh, a blue-haired boy was taking a casual walk at town. He was searching for somebody as strong as his rival Nate, who was right now at the Pokemon League rematching the Elite Four. As he took a turn on a sidewalk, however, he spotted something. A tall, redhead boy stood in front of a little girl. He was looking menacingly at her Pokemon, a weak Patrat. As he stood there, Hugh rushed in to help. He blocked the girl from further harm, before glancing at the boy. He must've been new, Hugh couldn't recognize one bit of him. He was unfamiliar. Hugh: Who are you, redhead? Silver: I am Silver. I'm from the Johto Region. I'm here to find a strong trainer. This weakling said she was strong. But she was as weak as the rest. Now get out of my way, or I'll crush you. Hugh: I don't think so pal. Go, Samurott! Samurott burst forth from its ball. Silver: Humph. Feraligatr, let's do this. Feraligatr roars, before leering at Hugh. FIGHT! Silver: Crunch. Hugh: Megahorn! Feraligatr bites down Samurott's Megahorn before it can attack, before shaking Samurott and throwing Samurott into a wall. The Samurott roars in pain, as the little girl cries and runs away. Samurott gets out of the wall and fires an Ice Beam at Feraligatr, who looks fazed for a second, before not really. Hugh: Samurott! Switch out! Withdraw! Samurott gets sent to its ball. Silver withdraws Feraligatr. Silver: It's no use! Hugh: Pfft... And here I thought I was battling a strong Trainer... Silver: You want a challenge? Sneasel! Stand by for battle! Hugh: Go! Flygon! As the two Pokemon burst from their balls, they stare each other down menacingly. Silver: Sneasel, Faint Attack! Now. Hugh: Flygon, use Flamethrower! Flygon shoots a stream of flames at Sneasel, but... It was gone. In an instant, Sneasel appears behind a surprised, sweating Flygon, before smirking and giving Flygon a hard kick on the neck. Flygon bursts back and flies up, trying to spot Sneasel, who was lurking in the buildings. Silver smirked. Hugh: Where'd it go?!!! Silver: Icy Wind! As Flygon looked around, Sneasel jumped out of it's hiding place and breathed a cold, icy air at Hugh's Flygon. Flygon fell to the ground, freezing in ice, as Silver grinned triumphantly. Silver: Your weakling of a Flygon doesn't stand a chance. And so it didn't. Flygon was freezing over, before it stopped motionless, dead eyes and wings frozen. Hugh: No! My partner's pain is my pain! Flygon, get up! The motionless Pokemon lay frozen dead on the ground. It was too silent to live any longer. Hugh: NO! You'll pay! He puts Flygon back in its ball, before sending out Eelektross, who poses before bending its fists at Sneasel. Silver: Humph. Unimpressive. Destroy them Sneasel. Use Icy Wind. Hugh: Eelektross, Flamethrower! The Icy Wind froze over Eelektross, however, it didn't have quite the same effect as on Flygon. Instead, Eelektross merely cringed, before launching a super fiery blast that caused Sneasel's eyes to widen. An explosion was formed, and the charred corpse of Sneasel fell to the ground in front of Silver. Silver: Humph... What a pathetic excuse of a Pokemon. Just because it can shoot fire... He pulls out a Pokéball. ... DOESN'T MEAN IT CANT DIE!!! He throws the Pokèball, and out bursts his Alakazam. Alakazam looks about, before concentrating its spoons forward in intimidation. Silver grins. Silver: Now use Psychic, and make it fast! Alakazam starts floating, before thrusting its spoon forwards. A blast of Psychic power was blasted at Eelektross, who merely flinched. Hugh: Pfft... Don't you see? Eelektross has Leftovers. Now die! Wild Charge! Eelektross surrounded itself in electric sparks, before rushing straight at Alakazam, who was knocked backwards, exhausted, it looked at Eelektross, trying to focus. Silver: Use Focus Blast! Alakazam concentrated on Eelektross, before launching a giant yellow blast at it. Eelektross was launched backwards, effort getting up and raising a fist. Hugh understood. Hugh: Come on, Eelektross! Use Wild Charge! Eelektross Covered itself before dashing at Alakazam, but something stopped it in its tracks, it felt weak and too exhausted to fight. Alakazam thrust forward an arm, and shot it down with one Psychic. Silver: Humph. Recover. Alakazam slowly regenerated from its damage. Hugh sighed. Hugh: Maybe THIS'LL teach you a little lesson! Bouffalant bursts from its ball. Alakazam taunts it with its spoons. Silver smirked. Silver: Humph. ''' Hugh: I'll beware the spoon. ONCE YOU GO DOWN! BOUFALLANT! HEAD CHARGE! Alakazam tries to dodge, but the Afro buffalo was too fast for it. The horns gored right into Alakazam's chest, before knocking off its head. Hugh snapped his fingers, and Bouffalant hoofed the ground. '''Silver: Humph. What a waste of time. He withdrew the dead Alakazam, before tossing forward another ball. Out burst Crobat, who glowed menacingly in the dark. Silver smirked. Silver: NOW! USE TOXIC! Hugh screamed as he watched Bouffalant bellow and thrashing in pain, its purple afro glowing dangerous and bright. Hugh quickly regained his confidence as Silver smirked. Hugh: I'll never forget the pain you just put my partner through! HEAD CHARGE! Bouffalant ran at Crobat, before tackling it down with Head Charge, but by now, Boufalant was exhausted. Silver smirked. Silver: Bite it. Now. Hugh: Try using Wild Charge! Crobat swooped in on Bouffalant and bit down on its head. Bouffalant, for some reason, didn't move. It flinched! Silver: Air Cutter. Bouffalant glowed a bright purple, before Crobat launched a wave of aero blades at it. With a mighty CRASH, '''Bouffalant collapsed, rings of blood appearing on its Afro. Hugh: Overkill. He puts Bouffalant back in its ball before pulling out another one. Hugh: But now... He throws the ball forward. ... IT'S MY TURN! The ball opens in midair, revealing Unfezant. Unfezant takes off. '''Silver: Humph. How weak can you get? Hugh: Aerial Ace! Crobat braces itself as Unfezant dashes towards it. Silver: Pfft... Confuse Ray. Within an instant, Unfezant ended up hurting itself. Crobat flitted in mid air, frowning. Silver: Face it. You're no match for me. Hugh: Unfezant, don't give up. GIGA IMPACT! Unfezant looks around, before focusing on Crobat. Crobat looks on, but tries to dodge. Unfezant makes a sharp midair turn, before striking down Crobat. Crobat falls to the ground, coated in blood. Silver raised an eyebrow. Hugh: Unfezant has Super Luck! More critical hits! Now, you go down! Silver smirks, returning his Crobat to its ball. He then pulls out another ball and throws it down. Gengar appears from the ball, grinning. Silver waves an arm, and Gengar creates a Shadow Ball. Gengar blasts it at Unfezant, but it just goes through Unfezant. The bird was out of its confusion, and immune to Ghost moves. Hugh: Finish it! Aerial Ace! Unfezant slashed at Gengar, who was knocked over. It opened its mouth in a grotesque fashion, before snapping it shut and closing it. Silver: Another critical hit! As he sent out his next Pokemon, Silver narrowed his eyes. Magneton HAD to get the kill for him. Silver: Discharge! Hugh: Giga Impact! Unfezant charged at Magneton, who flew backwards at the very attack. Afterwards, despite the critical hit, Unfezant was blasted with electricity. It was stunned, unable to make a move. Hugh: Damn! Use U-Turn! Unfezant tried to move, but Silver made his move instead. Silver: Discharge! The shock caused Unfezant to squawk. It was unable to move. Silver: Magnet Bomb... A group of homing magnets zoomed in on Unfezant, before exploding. As Hugh removed his hand from the front of its face, he spotted Unfezant lying dead. The smoke slowly cleared off. Silver: It's over... Hugh: NOT UNTIL I SAY IT IS! GO, NOW SIMISAGE!!! Simisage burst from its ball, clapping its hands. It then faced Magneton. Hugh: USE FOCUS BLAST! Simisage started charging up a Kamehameha-esque blast in its hands. Before Magneton could react, it exploded. Silver: Humph. Feraligatr, end this. Feraligatr returned to the field, roaring. It growled at Simisage Hugh: Energy Ball! Simisage blasted nature at Feraligatr, who was untouched. It continued its advance on Simisage. Silver: Slash. Feraligatr slashed at Simisage, who was sent flying back at the wall. It crashed into the wall, before Feraligatr snagged it, bashing it into the wall several times. Blood dripped from Simisage's head as it was thrown aside. Hugh: No! Simisage... Samurott... I'm counting on you! Samurott faces Feraligatr from its ball, before drawing its semitar. Silver: Try using Crunch. This'll be an easy kill. Hugh: Use Ice Beam! Feraligatr ran at Samurott, dodging the Ice Beam, before grabbing it by its throat. Feraligatr threw it aside, blood dripping from its back. Silver: Humph. What a waste of time. As he turned around to leave... he herd something from behind. Hugh: We... HUGH: DONT GIVE UP! The Focus Sash appeared before Silver's eyes. As he raised an eyebrow, he knew it was far from over, he turned around, but... Hugh: Hit 'em with an Ice Beam! Feraligatr roared, before it could react, it was dead already, taken out cold. KO! Silver: What? How... Could... I Lose? I did my training in the Dragon's Den,... but... I still... Hugh walked up to Silver, his face angry. Hugh: Now what, kid? Are you gonna run away? Silver (getting up): What are you staring at? You won. Now leave me be. As he said this, he pushed Hugh, before walking out the gate. Conclusion Blade: While Silver here could certainly more than prove a match for Hugh, there was nothing that gave him the advantage over Hugh. Lion: For starters, Hugh is far stronger in power, plus, with the held items of his Pokémon, was clearly the stronger one. ''' Blade: Movepool-wise, Hugh trumped Silver yet again with a combination of powerful and strategic moves. Silver would have too much trouble overall with that taken Ito consideration. Overall, Hugh's far superior team, was just way more diverse than Silver himself could hope to beat. '''Lion: Now let's cover Pokemon. Hugh's team was far more diverse type-wise, covering a wider variety. Silver's Crobat, for starters, was his best bet against Unfezant or say Boufallant, physical attackers. Ironically, most of Hugh's physical attackers are immune to confusion, and landing a Giga Impact could practically destroy Silver's team. Blade: In the stats department, Hugh easily trumps Silver with balanced Pokemon, whereas Silver targets specifically offensive, or very defensive Pokemon. For instance, Sneasel is very fast and powerful, but can't take a hit all that well. Lion: So it was one-shotted. Blade: Additionally, most of Silver's team were susceptible to Ghost or Psychic, which go together very fucking well. Hugh's team covers up the weakness and strength of each other. Samurott and Simisage counter Ice weaknesses, as well as screwing over Magneton pretty easily. Lion: Flygon could also counter Magneton, and had ways to take down Sneasel, who it's WEAK agains. Blade: Samurott, was still Hugh's trump card here. He not only covers Feraligatr, but also Crobat, Sneasel, Alakazam, but also had the Focus Sash. All in things considered, Hugh's vast variety was too much for Silver handling. Lion: Next up on the list we have Silver's battle instincts matched with Hugh's experience. ''' Blade: Is Silver more ambitious then Hugh? He is. Is he better than Hugh in any categories? He is. Is he stronger, and likely to defeat Hugh with his bond with his team? Well... No. Hugh has had his Samurott since it was an egg, whereas Silver's been douchey to his Pokemon until Lance told him he was a bit too much. Overall, Hugh was far superior to female-looking red haired kid. '''Lion: Hugh was was savage, and Silver was just plain cold. He should've chilled out a bit. Blade: The winner is Hugh. Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:"Trainer and Companion" themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016